


In the Heat of Summer

by brainsickVagabond (HomicidalKitty)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's not pivotal to plot, cronkri - Freeform, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalKitty/pseuds/brainsickVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny what the summer heat did to everyone. Most were either sitting in front of a fan or lounging in the campus pool. The apartments weren’t all that great. There was usually a fifty-fifty chance that the A/C units were working and it was the two students’ luck that on the hottest day of the season, their unit was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This probably isn't too great; it's actually been quite some time since I've written smut, so yeah. It's also probably quite OOC, I haven't gotten caught up yet. I have a Tumblr! Just search my name and look for the Gamzee profile pic! Enjoy, sinners~

It was funny what the summer heat did to everyone. Most were either sitting in front of a fan or lounging in the campus pool. The apartments weren’t all that great. There was usually a fifty-fifty chance that the A/C units were working and it was the two students’ luck that on the hottest day of the season, their unit was broken.

Kankri Vantas sat on the couch, uncomfortably sweaty and a little confused as his boyfriend went down on him enthusiastically, almost as if hunger touched his motives.

Looking back on his vow of celibacy, Kankri would never had expected to see Cronus Ampora of all people, between his thighs. Then again, looking back on it, as Cronus gave a hard suck to his tip that made the brunet tremble, Kankri realized that it could only have been him. To Kankri, only Cronus would have been patient enough in the beginning of their relationship. In fact, it was Cronus who was hesitant when Kankri suggested they push it a little further than heated makeouts and grinding on their couch.

But Kankri insisted that he wasn’t doing it for Cronus’ sake, and thus began probably one of the most intimate nights they’d ever shared. They were both nervous but eager, if not a little awkward, and there was nothing either of them would’ve changed about it.

Pretty blue eyes gazed into Kankri’s own almost crimson-brown as Cronus deep-throated him with alarming skill. He let out a low hum as he felt his short lover’s legs begin to shake. He could pick Kankri apart so easily just by sucking him off but he wasn’t sure he wanted to let Kankri release like this.

Kankri’s back arched as Cronus swallowed around him, pulling a choked moan out from pouty lips. It was embarrassing for Kankri, but he was so close already, so close-

Before he could reach his peak, Cronus pulled away, wearing a devious grin. Kankri whined at the loss of his boyfriend’s mouth until he saw the look in Cronus’ eyes. Couple of words came to mind to describe it: hunger, calculation, and want. Kanri had never felt so wanted before Cronus. It made him feel giddy to be desired so; when Kankri had the ability to drive most people away -often unintentionally- Cronus stayed.

“C-Cronus?” He breathed, still light-headed from near-release.

Cronus held Kankri’s chin and kissed him hard, leaving the short brunet gasping for breath. “What do you say, doll? Should we move this to the bedroom?”

Kankri shivered, biting down and worrying his lower lip. Even though Cronus had stopped smoking, his voice still had a husky, almost rough sound that drove Kankri up the wall with need. And Cronus knew exactly how to use it to his advantage.

Nodding furiously, Kankri made a slight squeak as Cronus hastily picked him up. They both stopped and stared at each other before giggling at each other. Kankri hated how light his voice could get but at times, he just didn’t care because of how Cronus made him feel. On several occasions, he’d acknowledged his insecurity but his voice didn’t bother the Aquarius one bit. 

“I don’t care if you sound like a freight train or damn squeaky-toy, babe, your voice is music to my ears.” Cronus told him, which was saying something, considering he was a music major.

The two still found themselves giggling even after landing on the bed like a couple of rebellious high schoolers until Cronus started kissing down Kankri’s jaw. Kankri responded by sighing happily and running his fingers through almost-jet black waves of hair. Cronus didn’t bother styling it that morning, making the process much easier. He gasped when he felt Cronus begin to nip and leave faint red marks that would disappear within the hour. Kankri didn’t mind hickeys but it was too hot to wear a turtleneck sweater, especially when his father and little brother would be coming to visit soon.

Cronus pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and beginning to have that glazed-over look to them. He stared into Kankri’s eyes, wearing a faint smile. “God, Kankri, you’re beautiful.”

To this day, after nearly two years of living with Cronus (and almost five of being romantically involved with him), the compliment still sent Kankri into a blushing fit. He felt his cheeks heat up and Cronus laughed, but not mockingly. “I mean it every time I say it, doll.” He said, kissing his chin but never breaking eye contact.

Kankri laughed from embarrassment, beginning to cover his face with his hands. The laugh turned genuine when he heard Cronus whine “nooooo” and attempt to remove his hands. When that method didn’t work, Cronus tried another approach.

While Kankri’s eyes were covered, he leaned down to act like he was going to kiss his neck but instead blew a raspberry into the skin, making Kankri squeal and bat at Cronus’ head.

It took a while longer for them to settle down, the initial summer-hazed lust had faded, leaving the two exchanging sweet almost innocent kisses. Kankri was reminded of their first time, how gentle Cronus had been with him. It was more fluid, more second nature now, but the emotion was still there.

There was that feeling in his chest again, as Cronus went back to kissing his neck and collar-area. Kankri hummed pleasantly and rested his hands on his strong arms; arms that could lift him up with ease. It was funny how Cronus had suddenly just filled out in their young adulthood. When Kankri first met Cronus in the tenth grade, he was a tall, lanky young man and now there he was, all six feet and four inches of Italian bulk (once he learned to stop skipping leg day).

Cronus rubbed small circles on Kankri’s hip bones, sucking a small patch of skin into his mouth before biting gently. The feeling made Kankri’s back arch into his boyfriend’s body, not surprised that he could feel him harden against his thigh. He mewled happily as Cronus’ kisses came back to his lips. Kankri could never get enough of his kissing; enough to make him light-headed and breathless and calm and needy. 

Kankri was suddenly reminded of the need between his legs when Cronus nipped lightly at his bottom lip and rolled his hips slowly. Kankri moaned softly into Cronus’ lips, lifting his own hips upward slightly to reciprocate. The quiet groan that escaped Cronus made Kankri’s breath hitch and he almost whined in response.

“Oh, Cronus~” Kankri breathed as Cronus pulled away from his lips to shed his own shirt before helping Kankri with his. The look in his boyfriend’s eyes was darkened and filled with lust; the expression sent shivers down Kankri’s spine.

“Gotta tell me what you want, pretty boy.” Cronus praised him with his lips, nibbling at his earlobe. Kankri promptly squeaked in response, biting down on his lower instinctively. 

Kankri’s voice was so unsteady, but not as nervous as it used to be. Cronus never assumed what Kankri wanted; he always had him vocalize his needs. It certainly made Porrim feel better about Kankri and Cronus “regularly doing the do”, as she so eloquently described it.

“P-Please fuck me…” Kankri panted, rolling his hips upwards, begging for contact. Kankri rarely sweared outside of the bedroom, something that Cronus always thought was hot as hell, especially when he became demanding. And who was Cronus to deny him anything?

Cronus regrettably pulled away but only for a moment to pull the loose shorts from their bodies. To Cronus, it was so hot that Kankri had noticeable hips, especially when they connected to a cute, round rump. Said rump, was then squeezed and groped, eliciting shocked gasps and heated moans from him.

Kankri let his head fall back against the pillows as Cronus began grinding harder into him, the feeling more intense now with no layers separating them. His dark skin was flushed red from the tips of his ears to his upper chest and hearing Cronus’ low groans in response to his body made him flush darker.

“Ah, damn, Kanny…” Cronus muttered as if he remembered something.

“Hmm?” Kankri hummed, already having trouble forming words.

“I think we’re outta lube…” the Aquarius deadpanned.

Kankri was a little let down, but that didn’t mean they still couldn’t enjoy each other’s bodies. That just crossed out the option of penetration (and honestly, it probably was for the best; Kankri was still a tad sore from a few nights before). “Okay, um…” Kankri bit his lip before gently pushing Cronus’ shoulder, “Up, I have an idea.”

After a moment of changing positions Kankri was then straddling Cronus’s hips, his arms resting around the other’s neck. Their lips met again in a sweet kiss as Kankri pressed his hips downward into his lover’s. The longer they went, the more desperate and needy their kisses became. Kankri had no hope of containing his moans, especially as Cronus thumbed over his nipples, causing Kankri to jerk forward a tad faster.

“Come on, baby, keep making those pretty sounds for me- fuck, you’re so good, Kanny. Whose good boy are you, eh?” Cronus punctuated by gripping Kankri’s hair to tilt his head to the side. He bit down on Kankri’s collarbone, low enough to be covered by a high collared shirt. Kankri had no objections, just a loud moan to vocalize his want.

“I-ah, I’m your good b-boy, Cronus!” Kankri responded, whining when Cronus tugged on his hair slightly. He was embarrassingly close already, leaking precum on Cronus’ length and lower abdomen.

Cronus groaned, his grip on Kankri’s hip tightening as he neared his own release. “I bet you’d like to be riding this cock, huh? Such a good little slut, you’d let me turn you over and fuck you raw, wouldn’t you?” He twitched at the sight of Kankri’s pleasure-ridden expression. He could tell he was close, he just a little more to push him over the edge. So, Cronus moved his hand from Kankri’s hair to his cock, stroking him to orgasm.

Kankri squeaked and bucked his hips, “Fuck, oh Cronus please lemme cum I’m so close Cronus, pleasepleaseplease-” Cronus started pumping faster, choosing to ignore his own erection until Kankri reached his limit.

His eyes widened before falling shut, his mouth agape as he jerked a few more times in Cronus’ land, spilling across his boyfriend’s stomach. High pitched moans that sounded similar to Cronus’ name fell from his lips followed by heavy panting and hushed sounds of pleasure as he rode out his release, his eyes watering from the pleasure.

After a moment for Kankri to catch his breath, he realized that his boyfriend was still rock-hard beneath him. He lifted himself from his original spot to shimmy down until he was right in front of Cronus’ cock.

“Hang on, catch your breath doll-”

“‘M fine, Cronus, promise.” Kankri slurred, his cheeks red. It was truly a sight to behold as Cronus watched the brunet swallow him to the base. The sounds he began to make is what drove Kankri to continue.

It really didn’t take long for Cronus to reach orgasm. Kankri’s oral skills rivaled his own and Cronus just loved the way Kankri’s mouth looked, lips wrapped around his girth.

Cronus pulled Kankri up for a lazy kiss, the rush of endorphins hazing his mind still. They stayed like that for a good five minutes until they both had to get up because they were sweaty and kind of sticky before they got started and now it was just kind of gross. They had reverted back to their giggly mood however, as they showered and cleaned each other.

Soon after, they found themselves curled against each other on clean sheets (Cronus was ready to flop on the bed but Kankri insisted they be changed). Just before Kankri nodded off in Cronus’ arms, he feels Cronus press a kiss to his forehead and hears a quiet “I love you.”

Kankri smiled as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is kind of rushed but I wanted to go ahead and get this in. Thanks for reading!


End file.
